Adventure High
by TNBCcrazed
Summary: Right so after reading my last Adventure High story I realized it was kinda crappy and random. I'm gonna try and make this one actually make a lot more sense. So yeah, everyone's human and no one knows the each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Discription:**

**Finnegan**** Harris: 15, peach skin, gold blond hair, blue shorts light blue top, green back-pack, caries a small toy sword.**

**Fionna Smith: 15, peach skin, gold blond hair, blue skirt, light blue top, green back-pack, caries small toy sword.**

**Jake Anderson: 16, peach skin, blond hair, green pants, dark green shirt, yellow back-pack.**

**Caley Reed (Cake): 15, coffee skin, white/blond hair, brown pants, orange shirt, white back-pack.**

**Laborc Mono: 16, black skin, black hair, black pants, black shirt, black back-pack. (WOW, that's a lot ta black!)**

**Lacci Rain: 15, peach/pink-ish skin, blond hair, Rainbow skirt and top, pink back-pack.**

**Marshall Lee: 16, pale skin, black hair, blue jeans, red plaid button-up shirt, red back- pack, caries electric/ax guitar belt chain.**

**Marceline Abadeer: 16, pale skin, dark navy hair, blue jeans, red and grey striped long-sleeve shirt, black bat back-pack, caries ax/bass guitar belt chain.**

**Bonnibel Bubblegum: 15, peach/pink skin, pink hair, pink skirt and top, pink back-pack.**

**Bubba Gumball: 16, peach/pink skin, pink hair, light red pants and top, light red back-pack.**

**Flame Jones: 15, light orange skin, orange hair, orange skirt and top, grey back-pack.**

**Flint Smith: 16, light orange skin, orange hair, orange pants and shirt, red back-pack**

Finnegan Harris was sleeping in his bed. It was the first day of the new school year, and his first day of high school, and he vowed not to be late on the first day. Suddenly someone pushed him out of his bed.

"GAAH!" He screamed falling to the floor. "What the heck Denis?!"

"C'mon Finn! Ya don't wanna be late, do ya?" Denis asked, looking at his little brother.

"What are you even doing up? I thought you were gonna be asleep still." Finn said, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Mom wants me to drop you off for your first day. So lets go! Shower, get dressed, breakfast, then it's out the door!" He said leaving the room.

Finn looked at the clock, 7:30. He sighed and got into the shower, got dressed, then ate some waffles. He checked the time, 8:00.

"C'mon Finn! Jump in the car! Let's go!" Denis yelled.

"Coming!" Finn said, eating the last of his waffle, then getting into his brothers van.

"You excited for your first day at Island High, Finnegan?"

"You bet! You went there, right?" Finnegan asked, reseving a nod. "Do you think you could tell me some stuff I should know about it?"

"Hmmm... Well first off, the principal Mr. Abadeer, doesn't like trouble makers, so stay outta trouble He once suspended an 11th grader for getting into a fight with another 11th grader, and expelled a 12th grader for defending a 10th grader by punching a guy!" He said. "Next, try, TRY, not to get involved with any pot-heads, and stay outta bully territorie if you wanna live the year. Other then that, you should be fine. Well here we are."

"Thanks bro." He said, stepping out of the van. "See ya at home!"

"Bye Finn!" He said then left.

Finnegan smiled and turned around. There were some people that he could pin-point what group they were in. He looked and saw some kids standing and sitting with stupid grins on their faces, pot-heads. Then he saw some more kids that looked like they were talking about math, nerds. He saw some kids picking on another kid, bullys. Then he saw one girl hanging out agents the wall, drawing. Finnegan guessed she was some loner. The bell rang and everyone ran in-side.

"Alright! Everyone to your classrooms!" The principal said.

Finn panicked for a split second and grabbed his books. While walking he bumped into someone.

"Hey buddy! You better watch where you're going!" The boy said.

"Sorry man, it's my first day." Finn said. "I'm still finding my way around."

"I don't care if it's your 4th day! You don't wanna mess with me, kid!"

"Ash, leave 'im alone!" A girl said, Finn saw her as the girl who was hanging out on the wall. "He didn't do anythin' to you! Besides he's a new kid. You can't expect him to know what he's doin'!"

"But he-!" Ash was cut off.

"Just get to your class!"

"C'mon Mar-Mar!"

"I told you we aren't datin' anymore, so stop callin' me that!" She said, when the principle came up.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked.

"No Mr. Abadeer." Ash said. "Me and Mar-Mar were showing a new kid to his class."

"Mr. White you get to class. She will show this young lad to his class." Mr. Abadeer said.

Ash walked off and Mr. Abadeer went back to his office.

"Wow, talk about saved by the principal." Finn said.

"Heh, yeah. Just so ya know the names not 'Mar-Mar', it's Marceline." She said extending a hand. "Who're you new-bie?"

"My names Finnegan, but some people call me Finn." Finn said, shaking her hand.

"Okay, Finn. Where you headed? Art? Math? History? Language?"

"Uh, I'm going to, uh, Mr. Petricov's class."

"History. Alright fallow me." Marceline said, then started walking. "Your class has Marshall Lee, Fionna Smith, Jake Anderson Caley Reed, and you'll meet the rest, but here we are, room 208. Now I gotta run I have Math and Betty, er, Mrs. Petricov, doesn't like it when I'm late. Bye Finn, If you need help finding your next class ask someone in there." She said then walked off.

"Okay, thanks! ...Marcy..." Finn said, then waked into the class-room.

"Ah, class this is our new student, Finnegan Harris." Mr. Petricov said. "I see you found this class easy enough now please take a seat next to Mr. Anderson."

Finn sat next to the blond boy.

"Hi, I'm Jake." He whispered.

"I'm Finn." Finn whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

**A/N: I realized I had put two last names as the same. Those two indiviguals are NOT related.**

"Man I thought history would NEVER end!" Finn said walking out with Jake.

"I know man, I mean, who cares about what caused World War 1?" Jake said.

"I don't know I found it interesting." One of the blonds said.

"Huh? Hey, who are you two?"

"Oh, I'm Fionna Smith. This is Lacci Rain, she's from Korea." Fionna said.

"Oh, I'm Jake and this is Finn."

"Mannaseo bangawoyo." Lacci said.

"Man! Why do we need school?" One of the boys asked. "I mean, it's not like you NEED to learn!"

"Uh-uh boy what you thinkin'?" Another blond said.

"Well, c'mon Caley! It's not like we can't find this stuff out on our own!"

"That's what we go to school, Marshall." Caley said, walking off.

Finn, Jake, Lacci, and Fionna shrugged off whatever that was about. Marshall seemed to notice them talking and got a playful smirk.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" He asked.

"Um, who are you?" Fionna asked.

"Right, right. My name's Marshall. What's yours?"

"I'm Fionna and this is Lacci, from Korea." Fionna said.

"And who are these boys?" Marshall asked.

"I'm Jake and this is Finn." Jake said.

They started to talk until Ash shoved Finnegan, catching the others off guard Finn looked up at Ash from his place on the floor. He acted like he didn't run into him on purpose.

"Hey! Watch wear you're going!" Finn said, making Ash and his friends turn.

"Who's gonna make me? These dorks?"

"I will!" He said.

"You? Look runt, I don't wanna wast my time on you." Ash said. "But if you insist."

Ash shoved Finn into a locker. Finn looked around, some of the kids had stopped and stared Some started chanting "Fight" then he pushed Ash to the floor. The fight started, and kept going for some time. Finally Ash had Finn by the collar of his shirt.

"I am gonna make you wish you never stepped foot in this school." He said, ready with a punch.

"Ash! Leave him ALONE!" Marceline yelled, pushing Ash to the ground.

"What the heck Mar-Mar!"

"Shut up ya dirt-bag! You've made my first year of high school crap, I'm not lettin' ya do the same with Finnegan!"

"...Fine, have it your way! This ain't over though. You can protect your little boy-friend all you want, I'll just bring you down with him, and his little friends too!" Ash said walking off with the jocks.

"DOUCHE!" Jake yelled.

"Finn you okay?" Fionna asked.

"Uh, yeah. Wow Marceline, you actually stood up for me." Finn said. "What's with that guy?"

"Yeah, Ash, he's a douche-bag, phyco, jerk. I don't really get why, he use ta be so nice. Oh well, that's life I guess." She said. "Don't mind him though he just likes ta be a pain in ass thresh hold."

"Guess so." Marshall said rolling his eyes. "Wait, when did you get here?"

"...About 5 minutes ago."

"Wae aeswi neun ajig yeogi museun il-iya? Geu salam-eun 18 aninga?" Lacci said.

"Can someone translate that?" Fionna asked.

"Lacci said: "Why is Ash even still going here? Isn't he like 18?"" Jake said.

"He failed at least twice."

"What class do we have now?" Fionna asked.

"I think we all have gym." Marceline said. "I'm glad I always love Thursday gym!"

"Why?" Finn asked as the group got their gym clothes.

"Cause every Thursday we do..."

"DODGE-BALL!" The gym teacher yelled. (Haha! Like a movie.)

"Ohhhhhhhhh. That's why." Finn said.

"Is it free-for-all?!" A pink haired boy asked.

"No can we do boys v.s. girls!" A orange haired girl asked.

"Urban dodge-ball! Urban dodge-ball!" A orange haired boy said.

"ENOUGH! We are gonna play regular dodge-ball!" He said. "Bubba, Marceline, Jake, Caley, Laborc, Ashley, John, Flint, Mack, Marshall, and Lacci on the right. The rest on the left!"

"Okay..." Half the class said.

"Alright, on the count of three we begin! 1... 2... 3... DODGE-BALL!" He said throwing in the balls.

"Wait I don't know how to play!" Finn said. "Uh-oh!"

"Hey! Back here!" Flame said, pulling Finn out of the way.

"Hey thanks. Um, I don't really know how to play this game. Can you explain it to me?" Finn asked.

"Sure! I'm Flame by the way."

"Finnegan."

"Right you're the one who got in that tussle with Ash."

"Right, now those rules."

"Right, well it's really simple. If you get a ball you try to hit someone on the other team, if you get hit with a ball frm the shoulders down you're out, if you get hit in the face you're safe, if you hit someone in the face you're out, if the ball hits the wall then hits you you're out, if it hits the floor then you you're safe, finally you can't reach across the center line for a ball."

"Oh cool. I got it."

"Awesome an-DUCK!" Flame said tackling Finn out of reach of a ball.

"Whoa, who threw that?!"

"Flint probably. The boy with orange hair."

"Oh." Finn said picking up the ball. "Um..."

"Just throw it across the court. Here, like this." She said, taking the ball from Finn's hand and throwing it across, then hit the pink haired boy. "You're out Bubba!"

Bubba walked off the court, the count was 5 (Marshall, Marceline, Flint, Jake, Ashley) to 3 (Finn, Flame, and Bonnie) for the team on the right. Ashley threw a ball that hit Bonnibel.

"Well, we're boned." Flame said.

"Yep..." Finn said.

The whistle sounded. "Alright our time is up! Everybody to your next class."

"Um, we have lunch now." Marshall said.

"Whatever! Just get outta this gym!" He said.

**(I'mma be lazy) *After school***

"Hey Finnegan!" Bonnibel called, walking up with the rest.

"Wazzup guys?" Finn asked. "And I said call me Finn, Bonnie."

"Sorry."

"Hey man, you comin' to the fair Saturday?" Jake asked with a big smile plastered on his face.

"There's a fair Saturday?"

"Yeah, its gonna be freaky nasty!" Marshall said.

"Yeah, plus Marceline said that she was gonna sing, if I remember correctly." Bubba said.

"Shut up dude. Plus you have the brain of a elephant! Of course you wouldn't forget!" Marceline said. "So, just shut up."

"Why, you should be happy! I bet your dad is really proud of you." Flame said.

"Pff, yeah right. He doesn't really care. Plus he's got to much work to do and crap like that."

"Well, I bet you'll do grate Marceline!" Finn said.

"Thanks, Finn. I gotta run guys, see yeah tomorrow!" She said running off.

"Gah! Me two! See you later!" Finn said running.

Finn opened the door to his house, a stupid grin on his face. Only to find Denis making grild cheese sandwiches He smile at his little brother.

"Have a good day?"

"Yep! I made a bunch of new friends. And an enemy too..."

"Cool, you want some grild cheese?"

"YES!"


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

***Saterday***

"Hey Finn! You want a ride to the fair?"

"No thanks mom, I'm gonna walk with Jake." Finn said.

"Well, alright. Be careful!"

"I will." He said then left the house when Jake was outside. "Sup man?"

"The sky dude." Jake said. "The sky..."

"Heh."

They kept walking, the others caut up eventually. Marceline looked pretty nevus.

"Calm down Marceline, Like I said, you'll do fine!" Finn said.

"I know man. I'm just afraid to screw up or somethin'." She said.

"Heh, it makes seance A bunch of people watching you. You know that if you screw up it'll haunt you the rest of your life." Marshall said.

"You aren't helping!"

"...Hey, ring toss!" Caley said, trying to steer the conversation away from the awkward-ness.

"Heh, look at the prize for this thing." Fionna said. "It's a big stuffed penguin! Oh man, I so want one of those!"

"Step aside, I got the perfect throw." Marshall said. "One please."

"Here ya go lad." The man said.

Marshall threw the ring and got it over the bottle. The man handed him the stuffed penguin which he gave to Fionna. Marceline said she had to go get ready. Finn smiled as she ran off, Jake seemed to see him smiling and gave him a questioned smirk. Finn turned.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Dude you so love Marceline!" Jake said.

"No I don't!" Finn said, blushing. "I was just wishing her luck!"

"Whatever man. She plays in, like, 2 minutes."

The group grabbed some snacks and picked their seats. They sat in the back. A man walked out on stage.

"Hello, we are so glad that you would all come to this fair. Now, we have some singers here tonight. She's a Island High School student, Marceline Abadeer." He said, as Marceline walked out.

"Uh, hi. So the song is Starlight by Taylor Swift." She said. "And if I suck you can blame my parents."

_"I said, "Oh my, what a marvelous tune_

_It was the best night, never would forget how we moved_

_The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing, dancing_

_Like we're made of starlight_

_Like we're made of starlight"_

_"I met him on the boardwalk, summer of '45_

_Picked me up, late one night out the window_

_We were seventeen and crazy, running wild, wild_

_Can't remember what song it was playing when we walked in_

_The night we snuck into a yacht club party_

_Pretending to be a duchess and a prince."_

_"I said, "Oh my, what a marvelous tune_

_It was the best night, never would forget how we moved_

_The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing dancing_

_Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

_Like we're made of starlight, starlight"_

_"He said, "Look at you worrying so much about things you can't change_

_You'll spend your whole life singing the blues if you keep thinking that way,"_

_He was trying to skip rocks on the ocean saying to me,_

_"Don't you see the starlight, starlight?_

_Don't you dream impossible things?"_

_"Like, oh my, what a marvelous tune_

_It was the best night, never would forget how we moved_

_The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing, dancing_

_Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

_Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

_"Ooh ooh he's talking crazy_

_Ooh ooh dancing with me_

_Ooh ooh we could get married_

_Have ten kids and teach them how to dream"_

Finn was amazed. She was an awesome singer!

_"Oh my, what a marvelous tune_

_It was the best night, never would forget how we moved_

_The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing, dancing_

_Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

_Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

_Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

_Like we dream impossible dreams_

_Like starlight, starlight_

_Like we dream impossible dreams_

_Don't you see the starlight starlight?_

_Don't you dream impossible things?"_ She smiled, then walked off stage.

Finn and the rest met her beside the stage.

"What were you so scared about?" Finn asked. "You were awesome!"

"Nah, I wasn't that good." Marceline said, blushing.

"No way, you were so good that... I'm gonna treat you to some pop corn!" He said.

"Heh, fine."

The two walked off. The group looked to one another, before Marshall said:

"Those two are gonna make a cute cupple."

Finn bought himself and Marceline two small pop corns.

"For you, m'lady." Finn said, handing her the pop corn.

"Tsh, don't be such a weenie." She said.

"Weenie? I'm no weenie!" Finn said, Marceline laughed.

"Whatever weenie." She said, the two laughed until they herd the gummy bear song. "...Uh, just a minute." Marceline said, slightly embarest, taking out her phone. "What do you want dad?! ...Fine, sorry I snapped, now what is it? ...Really? You called because you can't find the stapler? You thin a principle would know this... Did you check your desk? ...Well then look on your desk! ...Okay, okay, I gotta go now dad... Bye!"

"What was THAT about?" Finn asked, mouth full of pop corn.

"It... ugh, nothin'. He's so annoying, sometimes. I mean, like, he's all organized at work, then he comes home and he can't find so much as a pencil! But the apartment is a disaster area."

"How much of a disaster?"

"A big one! I can barley find my bass half the time! Sometimes..."

"Hey, what's the deal with you and Ash? You act like he just sold your favorite toy."

"Pfff..." She said, then clicked her toung. "Let's just say, we know each other well...and leave it at that."

"Well, why do you hate each other? I mean, he's a jerk, sure, but you pretty much get along with everyone!" Finn said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Ah, he's mad cause I dumped him." She said, shocking Finn. "Yes we dated from the middle of 7th grade, though 8th, then I broke up with him in the middle of summer, before high school, for selling Hambo..." She explained, trailing off.

_~Flash back~ *Summer of 2010*_

_"Ash!" Marceline called._

_"Sup babe?" Ash asked, walking into the room._

_"Have you seen Hambo anywhere? I've been looking for him all day, I can't find him."_

_"What? That raded teddy bear? I sold that thing yesterday."_

_"You WHAT?!" Marceline asked in disbleaf. "Are you nuts?! That was my favorite thing in the whole WORLD and you knew it!"_

_"C'mon Mar-Mar, You were too old for that thing anyway." Ash said, giving her a nuggy._

_"That '__**thing**__' is the only memory I had of my mother!" She said, pushing Ash away from her. "You know what! That's the last straw Ash! That's it! *Sniffle sniffle* You're a psycho jerk, and you ruined my life." She said, trying hard not to cry._

_"But-but not all of-!" Ash said in defense, before getting cut off.  
_

_"IT'S OVER YOU PSYCHO!" Marceline said, then ran home._

_"...I can't be leave she thought I cared. Heh, she's such a stupid girl, just a stupid, nieve, little, now un-pure, girl..."_

_~End Flash Back~_

"Marceline!" Finn said.

"Huh?!" Marceline said.

"You zoned out. Everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah... C'mon weenie, let's go find the rest of the group."

* * *

**There you have it! That last part of the flash back, Marceline didn't hear, but I thought it should be added. Heh, what's funny is that a friend of mine said that ash was some other language for ass! I thought it was so funny! And if you wondering why Finnegan was shocked that Marcy and Ash dated was because he didn't hear it in the first chapter when he met them.**


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

"Guys I gotta run." Marceline said. "My dad wants me home by 12:00. He says it's somethin' about 'bad people' I think he's parinoied but meh."

"Kay, see ya Marceline!" Finn said.

"See ya weenie!" She said, then ran off.

Jake winked over at Finn, who glared at him.

"C'mon man! You know that she would totally date you!" Jake said, the group nodded in agreement.

"Whatever man. Look I gotta get going." Finn said, then started walking.

"Don't fight you love Finn!" Marshall yelled. "IT ONLY MAKES IT STRONGER!"

***With Marceline***

Marceline walked down the street with her hands shoved in her pockets. _"God I must be insane!"_ she thought. _"Ugh, I feel so weird around him... like, I could barf! In a good way. Am I... no! No way! Nu-uh! You are NOT falling for Finnegan Harris He's just a weenie! A cute weenie, but... still a weenie! C'mon you remember what happened with the last guy you dated!" _She got a bad feeling from that. _"IT'S OVER YOU PSYCHO!" _It rung in her head.

_""I sold that thing yesterday."_

_"Hambo!...Favorite thing...!"_

_"...Not all of-"_

_"IT'S OVER YOU PSYCHO!"_

_"IT'S OVER YOU..."_

_"IT'S OVER...""_

"Pull your self together Marceline!" She said to herself. "Living in the past wont do you any good! If anything, it'll make you a crazy as your uncle Looy! Poor uncle Looy."

"Can't say talking to your self'll do ya any better Mar-Mar..." Ash said, coming out from an ally way.

"Ash, what the hell?! And will you STOP callin' me Mar-Mar!" She said, not wanting to have to deal with him so close to midnight. "I gotta go so move."

"Hold on a sec." He said grabbing her shoulders. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Look, dad wants me home so I gotta go."

"Seance when do you listen to daddy?" He asked, smirking like a smart-ass.

"Seance I dumped your nerdy little butt." She said.

"Oh, but you were crying when you said it was over."

"Because! You sold the last thing I had to remember my mom! It was bad enugh when you used me as your little girl-toy! But selling Hambo, THAT CROSSED THE LINE!" She yelled, now getting in his face.

"It was a STUPID LITTLE BEAR! GET OVER IT!" He yelled back.

"You really don't get it. Do you? That bear, I've had seance I was 4! My mom gave me him when I started school so I didn't feel scared. The next thin' I know, my dad tells me that she'd die of lung cancer! DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?! YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR MY 4 YEAR OLD MIND TO GET AROUND THAT?!" She screamed at him, eyes flooded with tears, but refusing to cry.

"Oh what? Now you're gonna cry?" Ash asked.

"Maybe I will! You know why?! Cause, unlike you, I'm not a heartless, inconsidret, jerk! Now leave me alone!" She yelled pushing him aside and starting to walk.

"Give me one reason why I should." Ash said, then quickly pushed her forward, making her fall on the pavement.

"RGH! What the heck?!" Marceline said getting up with a lot of scraps on her arms and legs. "Alright then... that's how it is..." She said then stood up and took off her shoes.

"Okay... why'd ya take off your shoes?"

"So I don't break your nose when I kick it." She said, then kicked him in the nose twice and flipped him over her shoulder.

"Ow! Okay, that hurt!" Ash said.

"That's payback." She said then started walking.

***With Finn***

Finn walked around the streets for a bit, he didn't really need to be home soon. _"Maybe Jake's right..."_ He thought. _"Maybe I am falling for Marcy. No! I can't be! She's a radical dame who like to play games, and rocks at guitar, and stands up for others, 'n... GAH! I am NOT falling for her! Besides she said it herself, I'm just a weenie to her. She probably thinks of me as a brother."_

"Yeah, I'm a liker a brother to her. I'mma weenie." He said.

"Rrg! STUPID...door!" He herd someone grunt. "I knew this would happen... I just knew it..."

"Marcy...?" Finn walked around the corner, and found it was Marceline, with her head resting on the door of the apartment building.

"Ugh, if I didn't run into Ash back there... RRG! *Sigh* Well... it's not the first time." She said. "Pffff... Oh well... guess I'm sleeping outside..."

"Hey! Marceline!" Finn called, catching her attention. "What're you doing out here?" He asked, like he didn't know.

"I got in a little fight, now the door's locked so I can't get in. Which kinda means I'm seeping outside."

"Hmm... Hey! How about you sleep over at my place? My mom wont mind, and my brother'll be fine with it! You could even sleep in my room if you like." Finn said.

"Well, I donno Finn... I mean I appreciate the offer but, I'm fine."

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, It's almost -5 out here, and you're not exactly prepared for the weather." He said, and it was true. She was in a T-shirt and shorts. "I for one don't want you frezzing."

"Well... I guess." She said.

"SWEET!" Finn said, then realized his out burst. "I-I mean, cool." _"Smooth Finn, real smooth..."_

"...Uh, yeah."

Finn smiled, though a rather awkward one, as the two walked to his house.

"Wait, you said your mom and brother wont mind, what about your dad?" Marceline asked.

"Well... my dad's in Iraq." He said.

"Oh..."

"But what about your parents? They wont mind, right?"

"My dad... nah. He wont mind." She said.

"What about your mom?"

"..." She didn't say anything to answer right away. "Um... not-I don't think she would..."

"You don't think she would? What does that mean?"

"IT MEANS I DON'T THINK SHE WOULD, FINN!" Marceline yelled, then just realized what she said. "I-s-sorry... It's just, I don't really... I... I don't know anymore, Finn... I-it's just... I don't... I don't, or well I did, and..."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. It's fine that you yelled at me, I just wanna know why you did, you just freaked out." He said, smiling at her, making her smile, too.

"Well... I just, ugh... I didn't really know my mom, I mean, I knew her... But only till I was 4." Her smile was gone in an instant when she remembered that day.

"Why what happened?" Finn asked.

"She died... of lung cancer..." She said, eyes filling with tears. "I just never really got around that. Which is why I don't talk about her much."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Marceline..." Finn said, now frowning. Sure his dad was in the war, but he joined when Finn was 13, he understood. But for someone to lose their mother so early, that would really suck, to cancer none the less.

"Dad, he didn't take it to well, ether .." She said, now letting the tears role down her face, unlike when she ran into Ash. "It sucked, just, everything sucked! It was, it was to much!"

Finn mentally kicked him-self. He didn't mean to make her upset. "Marcy, please don't cry. I'm sorry I brought it up, I didn't mean-"

"It's not your fault Finn, you didn't know. Wait, when did you start calling me 'Marcy'?"

"I donno, seance we met I guess. I just never said it, cause I thought you didn't like nicknames." He said, blushing.

"Pfft! I just don't like being called 'Mar-Mar'." She said.

"Why not?"

"Ugh, it just, it makes me feel all dirty and used, ya know? Like, like... I donno, I don't really have an example, just, like when I'm around Ash."

"Oh, kay... Well anyway we're here." Finn said opening the door. "Hey Denis!"

"Hey kiddo!" Denis called from the living room. "Mom went out, any-who... Hey who's your friend?"

"Uh, Denis this is Marceline. Marceline, this is my brother Denis." Finn said intordusing them.

"Hey, your dad's the principal of Island High right?" Denis asked.

"Yeah..."

"Heh, I remember your mom bringing you in with her one day to bring him his lunch, I was in the office for something. Heh, how is your mom?"

"Uh... she um... she died, a while ago." She said, looking at the floor.

"Oh... sorry... But anyway, what are you doing here so late, and with Finn at that."

"She had a little fight, then got locked out of her apartment building, so I offered that she stay here tonight." Finn said.

"Uh-hu, that makes sense, she is cover in scratches."

"Right... It was more of a pushing contest." _"With a bit of Kerote"_ She thought.

"Well then... You two better get to bed, I'll tell mom you have a friend over."

"Okay." They said, then walked to Finn's room.

"So..." Finn said.

"So... what?" Marceline asked. "I can sleep on the floor. I don't mind."

"No I can take the floor!" Finn said.

"No, I'd feel bad..."

"Well, why don't we share the bed then?" Finn suggested, blushing scarlet.

"Um, we-I-um-I-I... I-I guess." She stuttered, bushing as well. Both climbed into the bed.

"Um, hey, and you don't have answer, but what exactly happened when you and Ash were... together?" Finn asked.

"Uh... well... he used me, I was to stupid to actually notice it. He was a jerk, and he took advantage of me... more then once." She said, then closed her eyes. "I'm so stupid..."

"You aren't stupid." Finn said, closing his eyes as well. "You were just blinded by love."

"Yeah, I am."

"No your not." Finn said, pulling her into a awkward hug. "I know for a fact, I would never use you like Ash did."

"Heh, I bet not, you're to nice."

"Marcy, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what's up Finn?"

"Marceline... I love you." He said, worried about what she thought.

"...I love you to, Finnegan." She said, then nuzzled into him.

* * *

**YEAH! Finceline all the way! Don't like Fincelines the ether don't read, or read and egnorall the mushy part with Finn and Marcy.**


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

***Sunday***

Finn slowly opened his eyes. _"Marcy?"_ He asked him-self, seeing that she had left. He found a note on his night stand. It read:

_Finn,_

_Hey Weenie, I got up early cause my dad's gonna flip when he realized I didn't come home at midnight. So I went home plus, I have karate at 3:00. You were still sleepin' so I kinda snuck outta your room and snuck out the door, all burglar like, heh. Anyway, I guess I'll see you Monday or whatever. Love ya._

_XOXO,_

_Marcy._

Finn smiled. He walked down stairs.

"Hey Finny." His mom said. "Denis told me you had a little friend over."

"Uh, heh, yeah." Finn said, bushing. Denis walked into the room.

"Hey little man, Marceline left a few hours ago." He said.

"I know, she left me a note." Finn said, reading the note over, only to have Denis take it. "HEY!"

"Oh c'mon Finn! I wanna know what she wrote." He said.

"Moooom!"

"Denis give you brother his note." She said.

"Oh, looky here. She loves you. You two going out now?"

"What if we are?" Finn asked.

"I'm just kidding ya bro. I think it's nice you and her are together." He said, pointing to the clock.

"Heh, cool. I'm gonna go to the park!" He said, then walked out the door.

"...Strange." Denis said.

"Love makes you do crazy things Denis. I remember you having a little crush on a girl when you were his age."

"Mom!"

***With Finn***

Finn sat on a park bench. Insedentally, his house wasn't to far from it. It was fairly convenient, too. Finn really liked the park. He remembered his mom and dad would bring him to the park when he was little and he would look for adventures. He laughed at the memory. He looked over and spotted a karate class, something he thought was strange, but then again they were black belts.

"Huh. I guess skilled trainers fight outside." Finn thought out loud.

He watched them from the bench. He thought karate was cool, but his mom never got him lessons she thought it was to violent and his dad thought it was a wast of money. Denis said if he knew karate he would teach him, but he didn't know it for the same reasons. _"If I only knew someone who knows karate..."_ Finn thought, then a light bulb wen off. "Wait I DO know someone who knows karate! Marceline! Oh wait... I don't know what belt she is..."

"Hey, Chad." Another black belt called.

"Yeah, John?"

"Can I steal one of your black belts? My partner's sick, and I need help with the white belts!"

"...Kay! Hmm... Marceline, you're a trusted black belt, can you help out John?" Chad asked, well that answers that.

"Yes, Sensei." She said, and started to walk.

"Wait a second Marceline!"

"Yes?"

"Bow to your sensei!" Chad said, Marceline rolled her eyes and bowed.

"You just like to say that." Marceline said then walked off.

"I'll get Marcy to teach me some moves!" Finn yelled happily.

***One hour later***

Finn had fallen asleep on the bench, when someone woke him up. "Huh?!" He said, the quickly recognized Marceline. "Oh, hey Marcy. Nice outfit." He said, now noticing the white pants, shirt, and black belt.

"Yeah, it's my karate outfit." She said, taking a seat beside him. "What're you up to Finny?"

"Eh, nothing. I saw your black belt class, looks pretty cool."

"Kinda, not as cool as next week when we learn to use nun-chucks and all those sorts of stuff."

"Man, I really want to take karate..." Finn mumbled.

"Well, why don't you?"

"Mom thinks it's to violent and dad thought it was a wast of money."

"Well, while it is violent it teaches you self defense plus it makes you more flexible, which will come in handy." She said. "And as for what your dad thinks... that's his own thought."

"Heh, true. But mom would never let me do it, for like what? $40 buck for about and hour?" He asked, Marceline laughed.

"First of all, it's $30 bucks, but my dad doesn't care cause I pay for my lessons, well, $20 of it anyway. Second of all it's and hour and a half." She said. "And third, I could probably teach you."

"Would you?" Finn asked and Marceline stood.

"Finn..."

"Yeah?"

"Bow to your sensei!" She said.

"Sweet!" Finn said jumping up and kissing her cheek.

"Heh, I'll do it for free, even." She said. "Meet me here tomorrow night."

"Why not now?" Finn whined.

"Well I-"

"YO MARCELINE!" One of the boys called. "YOU COMMIN'?"

"YEAH!" A girl yelled. "GEORGE'S MOM'S TAKING US FOR ICE CREAM!"

"YEAH! SO GET YER BUTT OVER HERE!" The other boy called.

"Yeah, yeah. JUST GIMME A SEC!" She yelled. "Anywho, bye Finn"

"Bye, who are those guys?"

"Wendy, Bobby, and George."

"MAR-!"

"-CELINE! HURRY!"

"IT UP!" They yelled.

"GIVE ME! A SEC!" She yelled. "I really gotta run, see ya Finn."

"Bye." Finn said as he saw Marceline run off. "Cool, I'm gonna learn karate!"

* * *

**Heh, it just seemed like Marceline would take karate!**


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

***Monday***

"So Finn, how was your weekend?" Jake asked as the two walked to school.

"Oh, it was cool." Finn said. "Marceline's gonna teach me karate!"

"Oh, really?! That's awsome! How much is she cargin you?"

"Uh, she's doing it for free, actually." He said, suprizing Jake.

"No way man!" Jake yelled. "What did you do to get that for free?"

"Uh... welll, we sorta... remember the fair Saterday?" Finn asked, Jake nodded. "Well, when I left, after Marceline left, I was walking around and I hurd her complaning about a run in with Ash, and being lockd out of her appartmwnt bulding. So I asked if she wanted to come back to my place, she agreed, we went to my house, and we were in my room and I told her that..." He traild off.

"You told her what dude?"

"I told her that I loved her... and she said she loved me too..."

"I KNEW IT!" Jake yelled.

"Knew what?" Marshall asked, comming out of no where with Fionna, Lacci, Laborc, Caley, Bonnibel, Bubba, Flame, and Flint.

"That Finn and Marceline loved each other!"

"Dude! That's AWESOME!" Marshall said.

"Awwww! I knew Marceline had some kinda atraction towards you!" Flame said.

"Awesome Finn." Bubba said.

"Yeah man! You might get in good with Mr. Abadeer!" Flint said. "What with you dating his 'little girl' and all."

"I'm not gonna use her to get in close with the princepal Flint." Finn said.

"Well... I'm just sayin'..."

"Still, I think it's wrong to use someone."

"Yeah... useing someone AND taking adveantage of them is wrong." Jake said.

"Heh, yeah..." Bonnibel said.

"Hey Weenies!" Marcline said. "Sup?"

"Stuff." Marshall said.

"We hurd you and Finnegan are together now." Caley said.

"Heh. Yep." She said.

"Did you tell your dad yet?" Finn asked.

"Have you met my dad? He won't listen... He probably won't care." She said, looking down.

"I'm sure he cares, he's just bussy with... whatever he's bussy with!"

"Hmm... I guess. He just... I donno, he doesn't really notice me."

"Ah well." Marshall said, slaping her on the back. "You want my advice Buck up!"

"...Really? You slap me on the back then say 'Buck up'? That's your advice? Why do I listen to you?"

"Cause I'm awesome!"

"No you're not Marshall." Bonnibel said. "Now let's go! School waits for no man!"

"Oh, I think it could wait..." Marceline and Marshall grummbled.

"Hey! Let's go!" Bubba said.

"Keep your shorts on! We're comin'!"

"Hey I just noticed, Marceline. Why are you so tiered?" Jake asked.

"Ugh, I didn't get ANY sleep." She whind. "I don't really wanna *Yawn* talk about why."

***Lunch hour***

Finn walked towards his locker to get his lunch, Marceline warnd him on his first day that the cafitiria food tasted like plastic and cardboard.

"Hey Finn." Bonnibel said, startling him.

"Oh! Hey Bonnie, sup?" Finn asked.

"Nothing." She said. "Hey, do you mind helping me out? My locker's stuck."

"Oh, well sure! I'll help!" He said.

The two walked to her locker. It was fairly hard to open, like someone glued it shut. After a few good tugs, Finn got it open.

"Whoa, it's like someone glued that thing shut." He said.

"Thanks for getting it open Finn." Bonnie said.

"No prob." He said, then was caught off gard by Bonnibel crashing her lips into his.

"FINN?!" Marceline yelled.

"Marceline!" Finn said. "I-I can, I can explain!"

"No! You know what! I... UGH! I can't DEAL with this!" She said. "Just... Just leave me alone!"

"But Marcy-"

"Don't! Okay! Just-just don't!"

"Mar-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE FINN!" She screamed then ran off.

"But Marcy..."

"Huh, talk about drama." Bonnibel said smirking.

"Do you relize you did?!" Finn yelled, then ran off after Marceline.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

_"UGH! Again! I can't have one relasonship without it all going to s*it!"_ Marceline thought as she ran through the school yard, running into Marshall.

"Whoa! Oh, why are you in a tizzy Marceline?" He asked, but she just kept running. "Huh..."

"Wait! Marceline!" Finn yelled, then got stopped by Marshall.

"Whoa! Again. Finn, you know why Marceline's in a tizzy?" He asked.

"Bonninel *Pant* Kissed me *pant* Marcy saw *pant* And think I cheated on her!" Finn said, hunched over.

"Oh man... well... I'd give her a day to calm down." Marshall said. "Maybe two..."

"...Kay..."

"Hey Marshall have you seen-Whoa! What's the matter with Finn?" Jake asked walking over with Bubba, Flint, and Flame.

"Bonnie kissed him, Mareline saw, and now she thinks he cheated on her." Marshall said.

"A love that broke as soon as it started... it's a sad world." Flint said.

"Don't worry Finn. I'm sure Marceline'll understand when you explain it to her." Flame said.

"I guess." Finn said.

"Were'd she run off to anyway?" Bubba asked.

"I think Marceline ran into the forest." Marshall said.

"Ugh!" Finn groned then sat on the grass. "I screwed up! Big time!"

Marshall was about to say something when a ball hit him. "OW!"

"HEADS UP CHUMPS AND CUMPETTS!" Ash called from the football feild. "MARSHALL LOSER! PASS THE BALL!"

"COME GET IT YOUR SELF!" Marshall said, then thought for a moment before tossing the ball over. "Damn jocks with their... Footballs, and their... jakets."

"Marshall Loser?" Fionna asked.

"Yeah, long, long story..." He said. "But this isn't about me!"

"Yeah, this is about Finn!" Bubba said. "And his screw up."

"That's not gonna help, gaylord!"

"I'm not gay!"

The gang started to argue and Finn walked into the forest. He didn't know where he was going, but it was better then there. Of course he would most likely get lost or something and be late, but he didn't care. Finn picked up a small rock and tossed it through the bushes. He walked for 20 minutes, no sign of Marceline, or anyone, for that matter. He stepped on something, which caught his attention.

"Huh?" He said then picked it up relizing it was a locket. "Hmm..."

"Oh man! Where is that thing?! I'm dead if I don't find it!" Finn recongnized Marceline's voice. "Why don't I just wear the stupid thing instead of soving it in my pocket?!"

"Marcy." Finn said, steping through the bush.

"What?"

"First off, are you looking for this?" He asked, holding out the locket.

"Oh my god! Yes!" She said, then snached the locket from his hand. "Now, what do you want?"

"Look I know you're probably, most likely, defenetly mad."

"Not really mad... okay yeah mad, and a bit... ether betaid or sad, I can't really tell." She said. "Maybe both."

"Yeah, well, if you wanna here my side of the story..."

"Kay, shoot."

"Whoa really?"

"Just do it before I change my mind." She said.

"Alright well..." Finn explaind everything to her. "...And that's what happened."

"Wow... now I feel like a total dick..." Marceline said.

"Stop being hard on your-self." Finn said. "It's not your fault you have trust issues..."

"Heh... I guess it coulda been worse, now that I think bout it."

"How?"

"It coulda been Bubba kissing you!"

"Ewwww! That's gross!" Finn said. "So, are we good?"

"...Well, why don't we try to stay friends for a bit and let me think." She said. "If you think that's good, anyway."

"Kay, that sounds good." Finn said. "Now, we should get going."

"Race ya!" She said then ran.

"Okay!" Finn said and ran after her.


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

***Monday* *After School***

"Marceline!" Bonnibel yelled, catching up to the navy haired girl. "Hey! Marceline!"

"Don't talk to me, Bonnibel." She said, paying no mind to the pinked haired girl. "Cause I sure as cuse won't talk to you."

"Aw, are you still mad cause of what happened with me and Finn?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, is someone there? All I here is the wind."

"Oh, come on! You forgave Finnegan in an instant!"

"Nothin'! I hear nothin'!"

"Stop acting like a child!"

"Lalalala can't hear you! Can't hear you!" Marceline said covering her ears.

"MARCELINE!" Bonnibel yelled, Marceline was still unfazed but took her hands off her ears. "Look can I just explain-"

"That what? Finn got your locker open then you kissed him, what else is there?" Marceline asked.

"Uh... well..." She stammered on her words, only proving Marceline's point even more.

"Uh-hu... That's what I thought. So unless you can give me a _good_ reason to forgive you, this little frendship between you and me, is done."

"But... Marceline, we've been friends since 1st grade! We can't just cut the friend ship off because I kissed your boyfriend _once_!" Bonnie said.

"Nothin' but words. Sweet, sweet, word that turn to bitter wax in my ears." Marceline said. "See you at school tomorrow, Bonnibel."

"Fine! Then we aren't friends anymore!" Bonnibel yelled, as Marceline started to walk off. "Don't forget we have a History test tomorrow!"

"Ah ta hell with History!" She said. "When did my life become a movie...? *Sigh* To many things happening at once..."

She sighed threw her nose and stood by the fence that separated the yard from the rest of the world, watching kids get on the buses, including, much to her dismay (I think that's the word), Finn. She, her-self, preferred to walk, despite the fact her house was almost 3 miles away. Her dad wouldn't drive her home, she didn't have a bike, skateboard, scooter or roller blades, and the noise of kids screaming on the bus gave her a head-ake, not to mention Ash was on her bus, which made everything 1000 times worse. She sighed again and started walking. Finn saw her before he went on the bus and ran over to her.

"Hey, aren't you taking a bus, Marceline?" He asked.

"Nah, I can't stand the noise of kids yelling at each other, plus _he's_ on my bus." She said, pointing to Ash, who gave her a hard glare and flipped her off before getting on the bus. "I'd rather not deal with _that_."

"Heh, I guess that's true. I your dad driving you or do you bike or whatever?"

"My dad won't drive me home, I don't own a bike, skateboard, skooter, thank god, or roller blades. So I just walk the three miles here and back everyday." She said, and he gave her a look that said: "_Are you kidding?!_"

"Wow! Hey, you want me to walk to your place with you? You can show me how much of a mess your place is!" He said.

"Pfff, nice, weenie. I don't care, but your mom and brother might give ya some truble later."

"Nah, not if I'm with you, they'll totally understand!" He said. "Also, I bet your apartment isn't as messy as you say."

"Really? ...Well if you insist on walkin' the three miles with me."

"Sweet!" Finn said, then noticed the buses leaving. "Guess I don't have a choice."

"Guess not." She laugh then started walking, Finn soon fallowing.

They walked the three miles talking about random stuff, till they ran out of things to talk about, then Finn started to randomly beat box. Marceline smiled and started to sing without noticing.

"If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

Then we'd see the day when nobody died."

"Heh, how'd you figure out that was the song?" Finn asked, she shrugged.

"I just guessed. I have an ear for these things."

"Lier."

"Try me Finnegan."

"...Never mind." He said.

"Heh, we're here anyway." She said opening the the door to the appartment building.

"So... what floor is yours on?"

"Number 13." Finn looked at her.

"They have a 13th floor?"

"Yeah... Most places skip the 13th because they think it's bad luck, but actually it's not. I guess whoever built this place wasn't superstitious or somethin'." She said, stepping into the elevator with Finn. "But weird things do happen. Or maybe it from watching to many horror movies, eating to many red vines, and drinking to much Mr. Pibb, or a combination of all three at once."

"I prefer Twizzlers and Dr. Pepper." Finn said.

"Twizzlers and Dr. Pepper? Really? Bleh!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothin'. I've just never been a fan of them." She said, as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey Marceline!" A man called from down the hall.

"Hey Mr. B!" She called.

"He seems nice." Finn said.

"Sure, when he's sober." She rolled her eyes, taking a key out of her bag. "He's got a bit of a problem but he won't get help, oh well, I just wish the kids down the hall would leave him be."

"Oh?" He said, as they stepped into the apartment. "Wow, it really is messy."

"Yeah, I told you." She said, kicking some papers. "It's mostly just, like, my music sheets and my dad's works stuff. Other then that it's pretty much old newspapers and video games."

"Heh."

"...Wanna play Assassin's Creed Brotherhood?"

"Won't your dad mind?"

"Tsh, he'll be at work for another few hours, give or take." She said shrugging. "Grab a controller, we can play multiplayer."

"...Kay!" Finn said, grabbing a controller and sitting in a chair. "Now how do we play this game?"

"Don't worry you'll get the hang of it quicker then you think."

***2 hours later***

"Wow Finn, you really got the hang of this after an hour." Marceline said.

"Yeah, don't rub salt in the wound Marcy." Finn said, reseving a giggle in response. "What's so funny?"

"You." She said, making him blush. "Stop blushin', Weenie."

"I can't help it!" He said. Then both burst out laughing for no real reason.

Then stopped when they herd the lock of the door turning, and Marceline turned paler then a ghost.

"Crap! If dad finds you here, we're both DEAD!" She said.

"Oh man! What do we do?"

"Uh... uh... I got nothin'... Welp, looks like we're dead." She said as the door opened.


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9

"What the hell is this?!" Hunson asked, staring down the two teenagers, who would look down, then at each other, then at Mr. Abadeer, then back to the floor. "Well?!"

"Uh... W-well, you see... um..." Marceline stuttered, trying to think of a good reason for Finn to be there. "We walked here, um, th-then I asked i-if he w-wanted to p-play Assassin's C-Creed..." The last part sounded more like a question. "Th-then I guess we just... lost track of the time."

"You know my rule about you being alone in the apartment!" By now he was yelling, Finn jumped in.

"With all do respect, Mr. Abadeer, it was my idea to walk Marceline home." Finn said.

"What are YOU still doing here?!" Hunson asked.

"Don't yell at 'im dad!" Marceline said.

"You," He pointed to Marceline "Go to your room! And you," He pointed to Finn. "Get out!"

"O-okay Mr. Abadeer. Bye Marceline!" Finn waved sadly, leaving with his bag. "See ya at school!"

"But-" Marceline started.

"No buts!"

"Dad this is unreaseneble!" She said. "Besides we didn't do anythin' other then play Assassin's Cre-!"

"MARCELINE," Hunson yelled louder then ever, shocking Marceline. "GO TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T COME OUT TILL I TELL YOU! UNDERSTAND?!"

"I'm sorry!" Marceline cried running to her room.

Hunson sighed, taking a seat on the couch and rubbing his temple. He swore she had gotten more annoying at when she hit 13, or maybe he was just getting old. Or it was puberty coming to take him by the neck and kill him. He didn't know, or really care for that matter. All he knew was Marceline was ether getting hormonal (Bleh!) or he was getting distant and never really talked to her.

***In Marcy's room***

Marceline cried into her pillow. Her dad did yell at her every once and a while for doing something just plane stupid and moronic, and times when she deserved it. But never in ether in his, or her, life had he practically screamed in her face, not even IF it was something worse then just a boy alone with her. (Let's face it, parents overact sometimes)

"It wasn't even that bad..." She said, basically to the posters that covered up most of her walls. "I mean... I've done worse."

_"Still, he doesn't need to blow up in my face." _She thought.

"Still, I did break the rule."

_"What if you ran away."_

"Ugh! This is why I don't listen to you half the time."

_"Not like he would really care."_

"Hey! He cares 'bout me. He was just... he's not in the mood! So I'll just..." She was drawing a blank on what to do.

She could play her bass, but disided agenst it, not wanting to get screamed at even worse. She could play some video games on her GameBoy or GameCube, but she had beaten them weeks ago. Going out and geting together with friends was compleatly out, weather she liked it or not. She sighed. She picked up her phone and called Finn.

***With Finn***

Finn walked out of the apartment building, and sighed. He just got Marceline in mager trouble What moron does THAT?! He sighed again, then felt his phone buzz. He fished it from his pocket and took a look at it, surprised to find out it was Marceline calling him. He answered right away.

"Hey, Marcy. Sorry about getting you in trouble and stuff." He said.

"It's cool, Finn." She said, sniffling a bit.

"Are you crying?"

"Wha... I.. uh, n-no, no! I-I'm not. Look I know I promised to give you karate lessons tonight, but I guess I'll be grounded till further notice. My dad's being a total... total s*it head with this whole damn situation!"

"No, it's cool Marcy."

"It's just, he's over protective after... um..."

"After what?"

"..."

"Marceline?"

"After... my... my last... my... last..."

"Boyfriend?" Finn finished. Hearing her sigh, he guessed he was right.

"Yeah. Um, so. S-see ya tomorrow, I guess? Bye."

"Yeah, bye Marcy." He said, then hung up.

***Tuesday***

"Hey Finn!" Jake called to his friend as he got on the bus, wet from the rain that was pouring.

"'Sup Jake?" Finn said.

"Nothin' dude. So, why weren't you on the bus last night, man?"

"Um, well... I kinda went to with Marceline to her place after school, then we lost track of time, and basically, I got her in trouble with her dad..."

"Oh... Speekin' of Marceline, doesn't she walk?" Jake asked.

"Crap! She does!" Finn yelled. "Unless her dad's driving her, or she took the bus."

"Dought it man. She's probably cheesed off at her dad, and Ash is on her bus, I dought she wants to deal with him." Jake said.

Finn sighed. They didn't talk for the rest of the ride to school. When they finally arrived everyone stampeded in, not wanting to get drenched in rain. Everyone went to the gym. (Why the gym? No idea) Finn looked around for the rest of his friends, he found Bubba talking with Bonnibel, Marshall hitting on Fionna, Lacci, Caley, Laborc, and Jake, who had snuck off without him noticing, talking to each other. Then he saw Marceline trying to ignore Ash, who was doing something that looked pretty stupid, then shoving some kids into the walls. Finn lend agenst the wall and basically just watched what Ash was doing. Nothing other then picking on random kids and trying, and sucseding, in bugging Marceline, who couldn't move in the crowed. During the time Ash, who had spotted Finn, had pulled her into an side hug, then did something Finn couldn't see, on a count his hand was behind her back, that got him elbowed in the gut.

"GAH!"

"That's what you get, moron!"

"Hurgh! You are gettin' on my nerves!" He growned.

"Yeah, I know. Let's call that pay back for everythin' you've ever done to my life then, hmm?" She said, giving him a smirk.

"Yeah, heh, somethin' nether of us will forget." He said, making Marceline blush a fears red and grit her teeth, Finn finally walked over when he saw this. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Mar-Mar's boy-toy."

"Shut up, Ash. C'mon Marcy." Finn said, almost pulling Marceline who was still grinding her teeth and bushing madly, into the hall. "Marcy, what's up with him? And I don't just mean why is he a big butt face!"

"Uh... he's just... he's a jerk, Finn. A psycho jerk. That's it." She said, looking down.

"You wanna know what I think? I think he did more then just sell your teddy bear when you two dated. Also, how did you get here?"

"Walked, but I had an umbrella, you didn't think I'd walk without one, did you?"

"Uh... pfft! No!" Finn lied after the bell rung.

"Right well, I gotta get to class." She said, kissing his cheek. "See ya Weenie."

"Bye." He said, then started walking to his own class.


End file.
